1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to a system and a method for controlling an information handling system in response to environmental events.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems in an enterprise (i.e., a business, corporation or government agency) typically operate in a distributed environment over a geographical area. Information handling systems can include a collection of servers, storage devices, desktops and laptops all in communication via local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs) or other networks such as the internet. The continuous availability of the information handling system is vital to the enterprise's operation.
If an emergency event or disaster occurs in one or more locations of the information handling system, data within the information handling system may be lost or the information handling system may be damaged. Examples of emergency events or disasters include fires, floods, hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, cooling failures and power failures. Unfortunately, when an emergency event or disaster occurs, there is frequently little notice or advanced warning of the coming incident. In an emergency event or disaster situation, there is insufficient time to take action to protect the information handling system from the loss of data and damage.